Baby this day has finally come!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Derek and Stiles wedding day finally approaches but will they make it throught it.Tune in and find out.Please give this a chance.m/m slash..dont like dont read.


I got this idea from a story i read .Its Derek and Stiles's wedding will they go throught it?Read and find out.

One-shot only.

Chapter 1 The big day.

(Stiles Pov)

The big bright yellow sun was shining in the blue sky and today I was getting married to the man I love his name is Derek Hale.I cant believe we have been together for almost 3 years and engaged for a year.I remember the night that Derek proposed.

**~flashback 1 year ago~2011**

A blindfolded Stiles followed Derek up to the top of Beacon Hills, in the park he had a blanket layed out on the grass with a small brown picnic basket filled with goodies and food,Derek takes the blindfold off of Stiles and he gasps.

"Derek you should of never did this,this is really beautiful"Stiles said shocedk sitting down on the blanket.

"Well it is our second year of being together"Derek said coyly setting food out on the blanket.

Stiles could tell his boyfriend has something up his sleeve and he was going to get down to the bottom of it.

"Stiles do you want some potatoe salad"?He asked reaching for some in the basket.

"Yeah that sounds yummy"Stiles replied rubbing his tummy playfully.

"Okay"

The happy couple laughed and made jokes and enjoyed each others company but it came down to the inportant evening of derek proposing to Stiles.

Derek ruffled around in his leather jacket to get the ring but made sure Stiles didn't see the golden ring he was going to the bathroom anyways so Derek had everything set up and Stiles just now got back and sat down.

"Stiles there is something I been wanting to ask you"Derek said nervously shaking.

"Derek just ask me and why are you shaking"Stiles asked nervous.

Stiles saw Derek get up and got down on one knee.

Stiles gasped.

"Stiles I loved you ever since I first saw you in the woods and I can't see my life without you Will you marry me"Derek asked hope filling his eyes.

"Stiles' eyes got blurried from tears and he said"Yes I will marry you Derek" He replied derek slipping the ring on his left finger.

Fireworks went off after they had there kiss.

~**Present Day ~2012**

(Still Stiles's Pov)

I got up out of bed and went over to check the time I was getting married in one hour my stomach was in Knots and I felt like I was getting sick but it's just my nerves and excitement.I went into the bathroom and took a shower after that I'm suppose to meet my dad at the church,Scott also because he was my best man,Allison was the maid of honor if thats what you wanna call I got out of my short shower and put my tuxedo on.I looked my self over in the mirror and I thought i looked pretty damn good.I rushed around and made sure I got everything,I grabbed my keys to my jeep and headed over to Beacon Hills church.A few minutes later I arrived and my stomach was in knots even more but I know I'm not having cold feet I love Derek and I know he loves me.I arrived in the church and saw everyone Derekmust be still getting ready.I went over to my dad.

"Hey Stiles you ready to get married."My father asked happily.

I'm surprise he is happy he never liked Derek,well at first he didn't.

"Yes more than ever"I replied honestly.

"Okay 5 more minutes and it is time to get the show on the road"Preacher Byron said.(a/n yes i used you)

"Okay"I replied.

We all headed in the church and everyone got into there spot where they were suppose to be.

(Derek pov)  
I can't believe Stiles and I are finally getting married after we been through. I am definitely ready.I checked myself over and walked into the church music played beautifully as I was walking I had a bright smile on my face that reachedmy eyes.I can't believe I can love someone so much.I finally reached him and gave him a quick kiss.

The preacher said"Now Now lets wait for that until the end"

"Sorry"We blushed

Everyone laughed along with us.

"Dearly departed we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Genim Stiles Stilinsky and Derek Thomas Hale.I hope we can share with each other that the happiness that they have shared together.

"Derek please repeat after me"I Derek take you Stiles to Love honor and cherish you for better for worse in sickness and health til death do us part.

Derek repeates him and slides the ring on Stiles's left finger.

"Now Stiles repat after me "I Stiles to take you Derek to Love honor and cherish you for better for worse in sickness and health til death do us part.

Stiles repeated him and he slid a ring on Derek's left finger.

"Now I pronounce you Husband's you may kiss the groom"

We kissed and everyone clapped. Stiles was hyphenating his last name to it was time for the reception party that was down the hall.

"Everyone I would like to announce you Mr and Mr Stlinsky-Hale Everyone cheered and clapped and we got out on the dance floor and we had our first dance together as a married couple the song that was played was called d "I do Cherish you" by Mark Willis.

Everyone was having fun but now it was time for Stiles's and I to head for our honeymoon which was in the Bahamas from there is when we started our lives together...

I loved writing this Hoped you liked it let me no if i forgot any errors.

Thank you

SamiLynn23


End file.
